fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Robyn Starling version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Fa household was all dressed up for the occasion. Minnie Mouse was dressed up like Megara from Hercules. Bugs Bunny was dressed up like Hercules. Minnie Mouse, Alice Liddell and Wendy Darling were dressed up like Harem girls. Simon Seville was dressed up like a Muchacho. Fievel Mousekewitz was dressed up like a cowboy. Li Shang was dressed up like Dracula. Mulan dressed up like a fairy. Prince Adam was dressed up like a waiter. Young Bagheera was dressed up like a jungle boy, and Robyn Starling was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Adam exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Mulan asked. "Yes, I am," Adam said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Robyn inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Robyn said. It made Lola, Bugs, Simon, Fievel and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Robyn Starling face!" Mulan ran up to Robyn, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, darling, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Robyn did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Adam said. "Wow, Mulan," Li Shang said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Li Shang," Mulan smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Adam." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Adam said. "Like a paint job." Li Shang said. Then he noticed Lola dressed up like Megara, Bugs dressed up like Hercules, Minnie, Alice and Wendy dressed up like Harem girls, Simon dressed up like a muchacho, and Fievel dressed up like a cowboy. "Hey, Bugs, my dear young man!" he said. He gave the bird a hug. "This is your nineteenth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Lola and The Three Princesses and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Lola said, "He's Hercules." "Hercules?!" Li Shang asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean Megara's husband." Minnie said. Li Shang faced Bugs again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Bugs hugged each other. As soon as Robyn grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Adam glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Robyn!" Robyn glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Bagheera said. "Bagheera, that's not a nice thing to say to Robyn." Mulan said. Adam didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Robyn mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Bagheera said. "Bagheera, stop calling your sister names!" Mulan scolded lightly. Lola, Bugs, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Simon, Fievel and Li Shang just gasped at Robyn's insolence, and Adam was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Robyn was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Bagheera said. "That's enough now, Bagheera." Minnid told him. Robyn jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Adam yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Lola, Bugs, Simon, Fievel, Mulan, Li Shang, and the Three Princesses gasped in shock. Robyn glared angrily at Adam and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS AUNT FIGG!" She then stomped off to her room, where her pets, Tom and Jerry, are waiting for her. "So just Bugs, my three aunts, my brothers and I are going?" Lola asked. "Yes, dear." Mulan said. Lola became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then slithered to her own room with Bugs, Simon, Fievel, Minnie, Alice, and Wendy following her. "Adam, what was that all about?" Mulan asked. Adam shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out." "But you saw her." Mulan said. "She's totally out of control!" Adam replied. "But it's Halloween," Li Shang said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Shang, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've even washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Adam said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Li Shang said, "Think of Bugs, Lola, Simon, Fievel, Bijou, and the Lost Animals." Category:Halloween Stories Category:No Trick or Treating